Life Of The Party
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: You're mesmerized by her beauty. So intrigued by the fact that it's not the outward appearance that's drawing you in. No it's the way she's dancing. Like there isn't a care in the world. "Let's get married." It's all that's needed. Only you and her.


_**I was watching teennick, and this song came up, and It really just was awesome. And I just wrote this all in one day so bear with me? Oh Italics is flashbacks...So hope it's not confusing, and everything isn't in a particular order either. All mistakes I will take full credit for.**_

_**So**__**ng/Title; Life Of The Party**_

_**Artist; Shawn Mendes ( He's actually really good. Just hope the perks of becoming a rising star and all doesn't swallow him whole. )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life Of The Party<strong>_

You're watching her again. It's become some sort of odd ritual over the past few weeks. You really can't help it. When you walked into the gym after school, and you saw her laughing and dancing alone. You couldn't help but become entranced by her beauty. Yes she was beautiful but that wasn't it; no it was the way she moved to the beat of some pop song. She was moving like there wasn't some rumor of her sleeping around with every guy floating around the school, like the way every guy played her off as some easy chick to score. She was dancing like there wasn't a care in the world. But what really intrigued you was when she noticed you leaning against the doorframe.

She just kept going. She caught your eyes and continued singing and dancing. You smirked her way and she grinned back. The moment alone made your own words get caught in your throat. Even when the song came to an end she continued on like you weren't around. What made your interest level spike up drastically was how she completely ignored you on her way out. She didn't even glance your way. Not one single look back, and for that. That reason right there is what has you here. In the library watching her as she continued on some assignments.

Creepy? Yes of course it is. You basically had to tear the entire school apart just to find her. She was one of the schools biggest concern and hell you knew that, but for sakes you didn't know it'd be so hard to find the most gorgeous girl alive. But you won't get into that, no that's another story for another time. This though, this is the story you want to get into. The story of how much this girl means to you, when you two had the most odd meeting. How you came to love a girl that didn't even know you existed until you had the honor of walking into that gym while she was dancing. How even when you're watching her from the safety of a few seats away in the library, you know that she feels it two. That she loves you and can feel that undeniable connection.

Her eyes look up from one of her text books and her head turns in your direction, like she knows where you are, that you are watching her. Her lips lift into a small smile, and you smile back, because it's okay. She always looks up and meets you gaze, because ever since you've found her you haven't really been shy about staring. Though you have to admit you don't think she minds the attention anyway. You try to form the a come back to her words but you can't. How could you when your hearts beating so fast it's drowning out all sounds? That your head is spinning your sure to get a headache after this. But it's okay, because her brown eyes are locked on you and she feels the same. Well she should after all she is your girlfriend.

'I Love You.' Is what she mouthed you way. She's grinning at you and you shake you head, because she knows what she does to you. It's fine though, because you do the same to her.

'I know.' You mouth back, and she's speechless. How can you tell? Well because it's the response you always give her, because she knows you really do know she loves you, and that it's your odd way of saying I love you too.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm scared." She whispers, and even with the soft wind blowing it doesn't fall def to Jade's ears.<em>

_Jade doesn't even turn to face her, she simply keeps her gaze locked on the dim lights illuminating the night sky. She doesn't have to because she can feel the girls gaze on the side of her face. Because she doesn't need to turn around to face her to know why she stated such a cryptic reply. What would be the point if Jade already knows the reason she's scared? Why when Jade feels the same? So she doesn't, she simply grabs the girls hand interlacing their fingers firmly; stating her fears in a gesture that they both know so well._

_"I'm here to stay." She says still looking at the side of Jade's face._

_"I know." It's short and sweet, but that's all they've ever needed. _

_"I'm sorry about your dad."_

_"I know."_

_Jade knows what's coming next. So she takes the beat of silence as an advantage, she finally turns to meet those big brown eyes she's fallen for over the past few months. They stare, daring the other to make the next move. Seeing if the other has the courage to speak the words that doesn't even describe how much they care for one another. That doesn't even make up all of the feelings they feel for each other...but it's a start. So Jade slowly meets the girls lips. It's slow, and soft, so gentle it's almost like they weren't kissing at the moment. The slight buzz only being the clue that yes in fact they are, that they are feeling the fire burning in the pit of there stomachs._

_"I love you." She mutters after a beat of silent staring._

_Jade flips her gaze back to the stars. The sight of the brunette under the night sky was beginning to be to much. Her heart felt like it was close to bursting, she needed to look away. She moves their interlaced hands to her chest. Unfolding them until it's only Tori's hand that she's grasping. Lifting her hand and setting it on her still unhealthy heart beat, she sighs._

_"I know." It's their way of saying it back. When the effects of the other become to much they found an outlet to let the other know that they feel the same._

* * *

><p><em>"Come on say Hi, Jade...No don't give me that frowned, stop being such a party pooper." <em>

_Jade rolls her eyes and pushes the video camera out of her face, causing Tori to poke her tounge out mockingly. Trying to fight off the grin that was threatening to break free, Jade turned away. They were in the park, in broad daylight with a few people walking past every now and then. Leaning against the tree Jade glared at the elderly women who jogged past, but not before giving them a disgusted snort. It wasn't something they weren't used to. All of the judgemental and hateful looks that always came when they were out together._

_They were very good at ignoring them, so good if it was some Olympic sport dodging spiteful glares they'd win gold every time. Only though Jade was the one of the two who sent a glare of her own back at them. Tori though she pretended like she didn't ever see the 'looks' in the first place. Like now, how she completely ignored the old lady and chose to continue to bug Jade about speaking into the camera. Jade turned her gaze to the brunette and she let the soft smile break free this time. Tori always did this. She didn't care what anyone thought about them. It was like the time Jade walked I to the gym to find her dancing and singing. She didn't care what Jade thought of her, because she was who she was, and she wasn't ashamed of that._

_"Please, Jade. I know our future kids will love to see just how much of a softie there momma was. They'd want to see us interacting. Come on you know you-"_

_Tori sighed into the kiss, as Jade gently laid them down onto the grass. It was these moments that kept them both sane, and have the will power to push through the hate and shame people gave them everywhere. They were together, and it was all the reminder that they had to fight through everything, because if they gave in then it'd be over. These moments reminded them that they couldn't give up because there would always be somone out there wondering why they weren't enough._

_"Give me the dame camera Vega." Tori squealed, but stood shining the camera to her face._

_"Ooo...Looks like momma finally gave in, how about we test her though. Let's see if she actually wants mommy enough to run." _

_Jade stared lips parted in shock as Tori happily ran away from her trying to film her reaction. Her eyes softened when Tori giggled bringing her out of her momentary shock. Grinning she jumped up easily catching up with Tori. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend Jade smirked when Tori let out a startled laugh. In between her fits of laughter and protest of cheating Jade swiped the camera away._

_"Hey, if my kids are actually watching this, then let me tell you something yeah? Your mommy here," Jade smirked putting it it Tori._

_"Is amazing, and you shouldn't ever take that for granted. Because I love this woman more than anything. I'm not shitting you either. She means the world to me, and I can't even begin to say how much she's helped me, and besides..."_

_"Kids or not. I'll kick your ass if you ever do anything to hurt her." Jade laughed when Tori's face morphed into a small frown, then an all out glare as she processed her last words._

_"Jade!"_

_"Looks like momma's the one who'll be getting an ass whooping. Hey I love you guys alright? Now don't...Oh come on babe I was kidding. No wait yo - Tori!"_

_Click._

* * *

><p><em>Silence. Stunned silence is what they were experiencing. Her eyes met his cold stare and it was they way his jaw was set did she realize what exactly just happened. It happened so fast. She couldn't have prevented this, because he was to quick. Her mind was still pushing overtime trying to make sense of everything. One moment she was with Tori in her room. Staring into those safe brown eyes filled with warmth, then the next there was a searing pain in her cheek. Cold as the night. Harsh as the world's reality. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the feeble scream. She stared in shock as her she watched. Frozen in shock. <em>

_There it was. Her own father showing just the reason why she hated him so much. Gripping the brunettes arms so fierce, eyes wild as a hungry animal. He was ballistic, but so was she. She pushed him away from the brunette, ignoring the tears streaming down her own face. When her eyes locked on the bruise quickly forming on the girls cheek she nearly lost it. When her eyes scanned over the girls tears covering the bruise...that's when she lost it. That's when she screamed hands feverishly working on messing up his face. Trying to send him the pain she was feeling...The pain he had caused Tori. Her Tori. _

_When his eyes closed almost deathly did she stop. She could see his chest rising and falling softly, but that wasn't enough. She wanted him to feel the numb pain she felt every time he sent her that distant off handed hatred stare. How cold and unsafe she felt whenever he outwardly stated his dislike for 'different' people. She was so close too, so close wanting him to get a taste of it. Only when those warm arms encircled her did she remember. Remember that she wasn't like him, she couldn't do what she was thinking. No because there was someone...Someone who needed her._

_"I'm sorry. God Tori I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p><em>"Let's run away together." Jade muttered without lifting her gaze from the ground.<em>

_It's been a week since they've really spoken. Something that's been killing them both slowly. Tori's mother made it very clear that they weren't to ever speak again, and she almost succeeded at doing so. She had taken away her phone, her laptop, any way to get in contact with Jade really. She even went as far as to stick one of her husband's police partners on her during school so they wouldn't speak. A week. And her family was so crul they weren't noticing that not speaking to Jade was driving her into death. They didn't even notice the fresh scars on her wrist when she couldn't care less to cover them. The blood soaked tools that went into the hamper. None of them did. None...except Trina. Her sister._

_So that's what lead them her now. Speaking for the first time in nearly a week, because of Trina. Her sister that felt that Tori needed saving, no that Tori needed Jade. So they let it happen. They let Trina throw the party of the year while there parents were away for the weekend. They let Trina help, let her go up to her room after the party so they could 'clean' talk._

_"Let's get married." Tori mumbled with a smile. Jade feeling the need to keep it up grinned._

_"Let's be rich. Buy a house so secluded it'd only be us." She wisphered tossing the bag to the ground._

_"Have kids." Tori replied with a wishful smile. They slowly made their way to each other. Letting her gaze soften and getting on one knee Jade took Tori's hands enclosing them with her own. Tori stared holding back the bittersweet tears threatening to fall._

_"I Jade West love you. The moment I walked into that gym and found somthing, someone so beautiful singing and dancing like there wasn't a care in the world fell. Fell hard for somone so mesmerizing. I don't care what happens, who we meet, or what we'll have to face. As long as I'm with you, Victoria Vega. The woman that takes my breath away with one look, who makes my heart burst at one touch, who warms my body with a hug. They can't keep me away from you, and neither can you. I love you with everything. So do me a favor please? Marry me, marry me right now. I want to, no I need to spend forever with you body and soul. Marry me."_

_She sent the brunette a soft smile as tears streamed down the girls cheeks. Tori nodded a sad smile ghosting her lips. Jade grinned as Tori collapsed into her arms sobbing happily. _

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't do this to me. Not now Vega. We haven't said 'I do yet'. We didn't grow old together. You didn't get to scream for your crazy cravings at two am yet. Dame it we promised we were enough for each other. We didn't get to scream at each other then make up. We didn't yet. I love you, so come on get up. Hurry up so we can get married. Let's have kids yeah?" She tried to choke back a sob as she clutched the almost lifeless hand.<em>

_It was so cold. Yet why was the hand so cold it was hot to the touch? Was it because of the warmth the touch always brought? Or was it because of the drunk driver that hit the brunette during her late night sneaking? Because she was trying to sneak away to their secret spot in the park? No it wasn't no, none of that had anything to do with it. This was the universe speaking it's volumes. That this was bringing them to their harsh reality. That they wouldn't ever be able to be together without something so tragic happening._

* * *

><p>"I think you've watched me dance for far too long, you little stalker." Grinning Jade looked up to spot that familiar hand outstretched for her to take<p>

"Yeah what's it to Vega?"

Only after did Jade take the hand, did Tori let a thoughtful frown make way to her face. Jade watched eyebrow raised in question as the brunette continued to ignore her.

"Hmmm...I think I have the right to worry if my fiancée gets another detention for not following the rules." Smiling Jade brought the girl in for a kiss. Kiss in the same gym that started it all for them.

"Yeah, take it easy though yeah? I mean you've gotten out of the hospital only a week ago."

Tori's eyes softened and Jade met her stare head on. Letting herself get lost in those brown eyes shining that light that lead her through the darkest of tunnels. Tori brought her in for a hug, and Jade felt that warmth spread everywhere filling her up with a familiar feeling.

"I love you." Tori wisphered.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weak ending I know, but I really loved this and writing this one shot, so there. It also could have been longer, but yeah...Oh and I've got something else you all will probably love...Maybe post it tomorrow? ( Awww Dang it that's kind of a messed up way to put it. Yeah? ) Well PM me or something if this fic was confusing. <strong>_


End file.
